


All I Need

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his virginity to Puck, Kurt wakes up the morning after feeling doubtful, and wondering if he's just another lay to Puck. Luckily, Puck tells him just exactly what he needs to hear. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

“All I Need”

Kurt’s POV  
I wake up to find Noah staring at me. He lies next to me on the bed, smiling. I smile back.  
“Last night was wonderful. I can honestly say it was the best night of my entire life.” I say, and am instantly taken aback by how honest i am. But then, the feeling of surprise leaves me. I can be honest with Noah. That’s what i love the most about him.  
Noah laughs, interrupting my train of thought. I drink in the sight of the gorgeous boy next to me; he’s naked, covered only by bed sheets from the waist down. I, on the other hand, am completely naked.  
“I feel the same way, beautiful. It was my first.” Noah says, and i frown. Even though his words are sweet, a part of them made something in my head pop up. It was my first.  
I know for a fact that it wasn’t. Noah doesn’t just have the reputation he does in school for misbehaving.  
“Noah...i know it wasn’t your first time. You don’t have to lie to make me feel better.” I say softly, and look down at the sheets, not wanting to look into his eyes.  
His fingers find my chin, and he raises my head. His beautiful brown eyes meet mine, and in that moment, i am looking at the dull flame of desire.  
“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you listen to me.” Noah says, sounding a little angry. I regret my words instantly; i didn’t want to hurt him.  
“You were my first time. Last night was my first time making love.” Noah says, and his fingers leave my chin. I miss them instantly. Quickly, i grab his hand and intertwine our fingers, which makes him smile.  
“Please, forgive me. I didn’t...i didn’t think.” I say, and Noah shakes his head. He leans in and gives me a short, sweet kiss.  
“When will you realize i only love you, Kurt? When will you realize that you’re all i need?” Noah asks, suddenly very serious. Again, i am taken aback by his words. I never thought he felt that way about me.  
“Puck...it doesn’t make sense for someone like you to love someone like me. You’re this...popular jock who has tons of girls throwing themselves at him, and i’m the faggot everyone in school avoids. My only friend stopped hanging out with me the moment she realized i was gay.”I say, and pain takes over me. I’m remembering all the bad things that have happened this past few weeks, which is something i promised Noah i wouldn’t do.  
I look at Puck to discover he has tears in his eyes.  
“Kurt...i had no idea you felt that way.” Noah says. He sounds sad, almost broken.  
“I do. I feel like that all the time.” I say, and look away.  
“Babe, please, look at me.” Noah asks softly, and i comply.  
“You are beautiful. You are worthy. You are the most gorgeous boy i’ve ever met in my life. No. Scratch that. You are the most beautiful boy i will ever meet in my life. You’re the only boy i’ll ever want. From the moment i first saw you, i knew you were the one. I know it sounds corny, but it was love at first sight for me. That first time i saw you, i knew you were the person who would own my heart forever. You were-and still are- all i need.”  
For a few seconds, the both of us are silent. Then, the magnitude of his confession sinks in. Kurt, can’t you see? He LOVES you. He just said so himself. Let yourself love him completely. Stop holding back. Last night wasn’t just sex to him. It was so much more.  
Then, i say it.  
“Noah Puckerman, you bring me hope when i can’t breathe. You give me love. You’re all i need. I love you. Oh God, i love you. I love you more than i’ve ever loved anyone.” I say, and break into tears. Noah pulls me into his arms, and i lay my head against his chest.  
“I love you, too, Kurt. I love you with all of my heart.” Noah says, and laughs. He kisses my forehead, and i look up at him.  
“Please, don’t break my heart. I’m opening up for the first time, and it feels good. Don’t...don’t make me regret it.” I say, and Noah nods. He kisses my forehead again.  
“I promise i won’t. I promise, my love.”

“Tell you my fears, telling you everything  
Telling the truth to you gives me wings  
Free with my words, free as a bird  
I am flying high looking at you  
Everything new, you are my life”  
Christina Aguilera, “All I Need”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and apologize for it's shortness.


End file.
